Do you love me, or not?
by lilzchinz
Summary: When frizz asks aya to marry her, she- of course- accepts. A few years later in their 'happy marrige', disaster strikes their relasionship. Will aya and frizz solve their problem and go back to being happily married, or will they go their seperate ways?
1. Chapter 1

_The Proposal _

**Aya's POV (point of view) :**

I stared out my beautifully hand painted window, sighing as the rain poured endlessly down the window. I placed my hand against it, only to quickly snap it back to my side again, cringing at it's coldness.

The doorbell rang and I smile crept across my face.

"Frizz Mizuno! What are you doing here?" I asked, an expression of pleasant surprisment crossing my face.

"I…j-j-ussssst thought I wouldddd stop byyy!" is what I could make out of the gibberish coming out of my intercom.

"Whatever Frizz, come on up!" laughed, pressing the open button of the lift for him. Frizz soon appeared at my door, covered in sludge, muck and who knows what else. He looked disgusting, even with his pretty face and gorgeous magna eyes, he still wouldn't fit my description of 'handsome' at the moment.

"Going for a recreation of slime queen?" i joked, laughing and asking the hole in the wall to give him a towel.

"Ha Ha, very funny Aya-chan." he said sarcastically while pulling off his rain coat to reveal a gorgeous suit. Now that he had cleaned his beautiful face, he definitely fitted my description of 'handsome'.

"What's the special occasion?" I asked, confused.

He completely ignored my question (which I found _very _rude) and pulled out a small box from his pocket.

"What the-?" I started to say, but Frizz wordlessly put his finger to my lips, hushing me.

The small box was quite beautiful, actually. It was laced in red embroidery, matching the red velvet of the box. In the middle of one side of the box I saw a heart, it was light pink and in the middle of the heart, something was written in elegant, loopy, joined writing that I couldn't read.

Frizz calmly kneeled down on one knee, a smile creeping across his face. He slowly, silently , opened the box.

My jaw dropped when I saw the ring.

"Aya-chan, Marry me."

**Authors note:**

**Yea, yea, I know it's short but still, I love cliffhangerssss!**

**Please review! The rule is one review one new chapter! **

**Oh yeah, and no negative reviews pleaseee! **

**My motto is if you can't say anything nice then don't say anything at all!**

**Oh, but constructive criticism is ok! **

**Thanks guyssss!**

**lovexxx**

**charlie 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing, it makes my day! Sorry for not writing for such a long timeeee! Even though I have only gotten a few reviews so far, **

**here is your new chapter! **

_Unsettling discoveries_

**Frizz's POV**

"Dum dum dum, doo doo!" I hummed, sorting out my desk. I picked up the scattered pages on the floor, placing then on my table.

I turned on my wallscreen, it was still on a page.

I looked at what it was, PINGBOOK!

It was still logged in to a account, the name at the top reading, Kari Mizuno. I froze for a few seconds, Kari? Ad in…my daughter?

I continued reading.

Underneath her name it stated:

'Is in a relationship with Renza Youngblood'

I took a deep breath, this wasn't happening. Who was Renza Youngblood! Did I know him? Was he dangerous?

Kari was nine, this was not possible!

Kari, wouldn't have, couldn't have, kept this from me.

Or could she, did she?

All the signs were saying she hid it from me, yet I still didn't want to believe it.

Suddenly, Kari popped up next to me.

"What you up to dad?", she asked trying to sneak a peek at my wallscreen.

"Nothing honey, why don't you go and play with your overboard outside for a little while?", I suggested, trying to lure her away from my wallscreen.

She looked at me suspiciously, but none the less headed out the door, her hoverboard floating beside her.

Once she was out of the house I breathed a sigh of relief and turned off my wallscreen. Shock flowed through me, then anger, then…betrayal. The emotions rippled through me. I shivered as I walked up the stairs, disgusted that Kari, my own daughter, lied to me. I stayed mad, and disgusted all afternoon, a frown plastered to my face.

That night as I was getting ready for bed Aya noticed my mood.

"Frizz, honey. What's up? I haven't seen you smile all afternoon!", she asked worriedly, stroking my hair.

"It's nothing. I'm just having a bad day, that's all.", I sighed, kissing her on the cheek and heading for the toilet.

"Frizz. What's up?", she repeated, the sweetness in her voice gone.

"I said I had a bad day, okay?", I almost yelled this. What had gotten into me? I would have never known that my daughters lies would make me so stubbornly angry.

"Frizz?", she whispered, "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's Kari..", I sighed.

"What about her?", she asked, a concerned expression on her face.

"She….has pingbook.", I confessed looking down.

"WHAT? Impossible!", she yelled.

"I thought so too honey, I thought so too. But that's not the worst of it.", I sighed, still looking down.

"What is then? The fact that there's millions of filthy trackers on there? For heaven's sake, what?", her eye's were filled with alarm.

"She has a boyfriend."

**Authors note:**

**I know, I know, not very good…but it will get better, I promise!**

**Please review! Thanks!**

**xxx**

**Charlie 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

**Hey guyssss!**

**Sorry I haven't written since forever!**

**I've just been traveling and stuff :(**

**thankyou sooo much for reviewing :D**

**but anyway here!**

_The Disappearance _

**Frizz's POV**

Aya was mad at me. REALLY mad, for that matter. Whenever I tried to tell her that it could be nothing, that maybe we were just overreacting, all she did was glare at me.

What was I supposed to do? My wife was now really mad at me, and on top of it all my daughter will probably hate me forever now.

Aya called her old friend- Ren, a technology expert- over to help with the situation. Personally, I didn't see how this was helping since Aya wasn't giving Ren a chance to do anything.

Ranting- that's all she was doing. I suddenly thought that maybe, just maybe, Aya was pretending to overreact for attention, nothing else.

Did she really care?

I erased the thought from my mind ; of course she did, after all, it was her daughter too. I concluded that I just needed a good nights sleep, to stop worrying.

I looked at the time: 1:30am, definitely time to sleep.

_The next day:_

I woke up to the sound of a ping.

"Ughhhh.", I groaned.

I turned over to see Aya sleeping peacefully next to me and I stopped groaning. I needed some -as the rusties would call it- 'me time'.

I booted up my system, checking to see who the ping was from.

I was surprised when the sender ended up to be Kari. I shrugged and opened the message, listening intently.

At the beginning of the ping there was a crackling sound, then Kari's voice. She said:

"Hey Dad, I sent this ping to you rather than mum, because I know she would just panic judging by her reaction last night. Yes, I saw you guys last night, hilarious.

Anyway, I've run away. The reason why, you might be wondering? Well, I'll tell you: life at shutter mansion is, well, luxurious, sure, but very boring. I wanted something more interesting,

a place where I had to do things for myself. A place, where I didn't have my overly protective parents watching my every move. So as I said, I've run away, for freedom. I'm sorry.", the message stopped with another crackling sound.

I tried to get up and run to her room to see if it was a joke, but I was glued to the spot. I knew she wasn't kidding, Kari wouldn't kid about this sort of stuff. But, nonetheless, I ran into her room, only to find her bed made neatly,

everything was still there, except Kari. A tear rolled down my cheek. The shocked emotions replaced by sadness.

If only I was a better father, if only I didn't put so many restrictions on her, if only-

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Aya. She put her hand on my shoulder, her eyes, now wet with tears too.

"How do you-"

"She sent me a ping too idiot." she said, smiling a little.

I wrapped her in a giant hug, sobbing on her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: It's been almost a year or maybe more since I haven't updated, I'm really sorry, but for you guys, here: **

_Chapter 4: Running and hiding._

**Karis POV:**

_I just want to hide away,_

_scrunch up in a ball and die,_

_I just don't know what to say,_

_and I don't want to lie._

It'd only been a day since Renza and I had run away together and I was already missing home. I also missed my parents to an extent, dad being a fusspot and mum being a worry waddle. At first I'd thought the idea was ingenious, but know I look at it, I think it's bland. Renza and I had an argument last night, it was pretty stupid. We argued about who's parents were worse.

'If you're going to be this competitive than why don't you just go home to your annoying,stupid mum and dad! God, you're almost as bad as they are!' he yelled at me. This hurt more than all of his other insults. I hated being accused of being something I wasn't, I hated judgmental people most of all. My eyes welled up with tears and he realized his mistake.

'I-I'm sorry Kari! I don't know what came over me!' he apologized, but I was already walking away. He grabbed my arm, but I shook it off.

Renza followed me deep into the forest until I finally gave in.

'You know I hate judgmental people.' is all I said.

'I know but please, please forgive me! Besides, we'll never survive out here in the wild if we split up!" he reasoned. I stopped walking. I supposed he had a point. So I 'forgave' him and went to sleep.

That brings us to the present, I never really forgave him, I only pretended to forgive him for survival. It wasn't like me to lie though, I'd always told the truth. I barely slept last night, I was too busy hating myself for lying.

When I woke up this morning, Renza was nowhere to be found. Worried and scared, I looked around our makeshift camp for any signs of him…none. Sleeping bags, backpacks, food supplies, water supplies..all gone.

"Renza?" I called out, receiving no reply, just the sound of leaves rustling behind me. Jerking my head back to where the sound came from, I slowly sat up, hoping that a brief breeze had swept up the leaves and created the noise I'd heard.

Suddenly I heard what sounded like a muffled scream from a few meters away. Jumping to my feet, I grabbed my hoverboard and raced to where the sound had come from. Shaking with fear, I called out again,

"Renza?" the only difference being that this time, I did receive a reply.

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, I know it's short again, and I know it's been a long time and my writing skills have probably gone down, but I felt bad leaving you guys at a cliffhanger, so I gave you a new one :P. Until soon.**

**xxx**

**Charlie**


End file.
